Harry Potter and a Rivalry Interrupted
by Dark-lighter0405
Summary: This is just Harry Potter and a New Love rewritten. It also features some added on chapters, and I might redo the sequel too. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first installment, of the re-writing of "Harry Potter and a new love." I think I kind of like this version, but I need feedback. Also, the second chapter that I'll post in about a day...well I don't know if I like that chapter yet...I mean it's longer than the original...but still. I'll post it soon and let you guys take a look at it. Let me know what you think. **

Chapter 1

"Blame"

Harry couldn't believe it. The summer had gone by so fast. At the beginning he knew for sure he wasn't going back to the Dursley's house. He couldn't! They were absolutely awful to him. Although he didn't know where to stay. The answer came to him a few short days after term of last year ended. The order found Sirius' will in the attic. It read:

"To whom it may concern,

To my Godson Harry Potter

I leave my house in its entirety and

What is left in my vault.

Everything I owned is now his."

-Sirius

So Harry moved in to the house straight away. He was glad that he had a new place to live, especially since the order cleaned it the summer before, but it seemed especially empty using it this time around. Nothing, not even the house could fill the void Sirius left when he died. So most of the order that could, moved in.

Harry was grateful to them all but most thankful that the Weasley family left their home for a temporary stay at what was now Harry's manor. Harry of course let it stay base of operations to the order, for he nor Sirius wouldn't have it any other way.

A few nights before term would start for the 6th year in Harry's life. Harry sat awake just thinking. It was Sirius. The same thing kept running through his head.

"_It's your own fault he's dead and you know it."_ Said a nasty little voice inside him. _If you hadn't pulled that stupid stunt last year, Sirius would be in this house with you._

The others told him to not blame himself or that it wasn't his fault. Harry knew that those were the lies of the people he loves trying to console him. Insanity swelled at every corner in every memory. Haunted every shadow of the house...every thought in his head.

_"Yes. Poor Harry." _The voice chided, "_Always about you. Always about how you're suffering. Think about Sirius you fool. Think of what you've done to him." _

That's exactly what he did. He didn't want to think on it, but the voice was right. However mean and nasty it sounded or was being...the voice was oh so inevitably right.

Harry groaned into his pillow. He didn't need this. Those strained voices that were always telling him that it wasn't his fault. Those voices that were the Order, his family and friends...their words translated into exactly what the voice was saying to him. He didn't need to hear it from them, and he most certainly didn't need to be reminded by himself. He already felt he was going insane. Not with guilt, but with a new kind of emotion that started just before the end of term last year.

Slowly...almost reluctantly, Harry got out of bed and crossed the cold wooden floors to the end of the bed where his trunk sat. He unlocked it carefully, as if it were ancient enough to break, when in truth it was as good as new. He lifted the top and stared down at the contents before him. A few spell books here, a pile of robes there. Then that special something, hidden just beneath. With letting go of a breath he had no recollection of holding, he picked open the fake-bottom of the trunk and pulled out his photo album. The thing that Hagrid had given him the last term of first year. It was filled with pictures from his past, and he had slowly been putting peices of his present in it. Pictures of friends, pictures of teachers and of special visitors, of creatures and various other things he'd deemed fitting to put in it.

In his bed now, Harry curled his feet in together, to add to the warmth they needed. The floor had been cold, and he wasn't wearing any socks. They felt frost-bitten, numb. Harry wished he could feel just like that. Numb. Better to be numb than to feel anything. Unfortunately, he wasn't graced with such power. He wasn't graced with such fortune. He didn't want to turn the last few pages. He knew what he would find after those aging pictures of Sirius he had collected from around the house. Still, not caring about his inner torture, he turned the page.

Emotions flitted across his face. He had to practice at that. He had to practice getting things so that his face didn't show emotion. So that people couldn't use it as his weakness or even exploit it to know what he was feeling. These days, he wasn't sure what he was feeling. He wasn't sure if he liked it, or if it was real. All he knew is that when he stared at this photograph, there was something there other than the usual hatred. That hatred, that had once been so casual, wasn't so clear there anymore when he looked into those cold Malfoy eyes. Oh it was still there, don't get Harry wrong...but lately...suddenly he wasn't quite sure if that was the only thing he felt.

He almost hated the photo. Harry almost took the image to be bad because the moonlight that lit the picture wasn't really enough light, but no that wasn't it. It didn't give Malfoy any justice at all. It made him look...ordinary. Well the picture itself wasn't ordinary. For one Drac--Malfoy was smiling. At the time Harry had disguised himself as Blaise Zabini. He didn't know what had driven him to take this particular photo...but he did. You see something happened that day that made Harry angry. Angry to the point where he'd use the last bit of polyjuice potion he had, just to extract revenge on Malfoy anyway he could.

_"Admit it Potter. You fucked up. You went in and killed him. Poor Cedric. Had to see your ugly face the last of his dying moments. Sure you may spread these lies about him being killed by You-Know-Who"_

_"Shut up." Harry replied quietly. _

_"But we all know it was you."_

_"Shut. Up." Harry said a little more sharply._

_"You LET him die. Probably stood there laughing in his face as You-Know-Who did it."_

_"I'm warning you. Shut. Up." Harry wasn't moving from the ground. He'd fallen at the first of Malfoy's insults. He was on all fours, looking down at the dirt and grass that covered the exit to the quiditch pitch. He could feel the anger boil through him, solid almost like steal. All the while, Malfoy just stood above him, taunting him. Right after he'd dealt with the fake moody and everything. Here he was. _

_"All these people, hell even yourself, think that you are some noble hero. But I know what you are Potter. You're a fake. You're not a savior, a god, or a hero. No you're--"_

_Malfoy gasped and his eyes went wide, his cheeks puffing out to make him look like a blow fish, as Harry's fist came crashing in his stomach. _

_Harry stood there shocked for a moment. Not by his actions, but why he wasn't moving as Malfoy regained composure. Malfoy tripped Harry with his long legs. Harry just took it, and fell again on the ground._

_"See Potter? If you can't stand up against me, then what makes you think you can save this world?"_

_Harry didn't respond. Only lay there, unblinking, listening. _

_In disgust Malfoy threw his foot out and kicked Harry's side. He didn't even flinch. "You're not worth anything Potter. You pile of shit." With one last kick, Malfoy went off to the Castle grounds and re-entered, with the intent of going to his dorm._

_Harry didn't move. Couldn't. He had just let Malfoy do that to him. Just let him push him around, kick and degrade him. The sun was going down. Harry just let everything sink in. By the time he had let everything sink in, he felt all sorts of emotion, but clearer than all the rest was: rage._

_With fierce and quiet anger, Harry slowly got up off the ground and being seemingly calm on the outside he walked to the castle and into his dorm. Never changing his pace, never once looking anywhere but forward. _

_Finally after what seemed an eternity, he reached the Gryffindor Tower. After getting the polyjuice potion he had saved, he marched back out of the room without a word to anyone, and went to the dining hall. The Slytherins always stayed later than all the other houses, just to be annoying. Malfoy never did though. It was "beyond a Malfoy to sink so low for something that pitiful". _

_He stopped in the shadows of a corner after entering the hall. He scanned the table and quickly found none other than Blaise Zabini. Malfoy would trust him, he was sure of it. For a moment, he doubted his actions, but just thinking back to what Malfoy did made him more sure than ever that he wanted to do this. He closed his eyes picturing a strand of hair on Zabini's head and then whispered: "Accio Hair" _

_He really didn't expect much result, but after a few seconds, Harry heard a slight scream, and knew he had succeeded. He waited and finally after he blinked, he realized that a strand of hair sat neatly in front of him, waiting for him to take it. With a happy smirk, he plucked the hair out of the air, and then headed out of the doors again. _

_He went into an unused lavatory and did the transformation in a stall. Goodness gracious, it took a second, but once it was complete he had to stop for a second. Ashamed that he would even think of such a thing, Harry slightly undid the top of his pants and stared at Zabini's length. God, the guy has nothing to worry about in that department. Not quite knowing for sure why he had just done that, Harry walked out of the bathroom, pausing only to check his reflection in a nearby mirror. _

_Once in the corridor to the Slytherin Common room, he stopped, and dumbly remembered that he didn't know the password. He waited, leaning against a wall with one leg propped up, for someone to come and open the damn door. Luckily, when he looked up from his shoelaces, none other than Draco Malfoy stood at the door, about to mutter the password. He smelled vaguley of something Harry couldn't quite place, but at the moment he didn't care. _

_"Mal-Draco! Hey, dude!" Harry called out, knowing he was on dangerous territory._

_"Hello Zabini. What is it I can do for you?" He asked, then smirked._

_"Well, nothing really I was just about to head in when you came around."_

_"Oh good." Draco said, then paused, "Snuffleports Hogwarts."_

_For a moment, Harry stood there, blankly taking in the password. What the hell kind of password was that? It certainly wouldn't be one someone would guess the Slytherins would use...but..it was just so...childish. He had to fight really hard to contain laughter. This was turning out better than planned. _

_"Come on, Zabini. Or do you want to stand there looking like an idiot all day? Of course I guess you can't help it."_

_"Hey!" Harry said indignantly, then remebered that for Draco, this was playful banter._

_"Yeah, well if I were you, I wouldn't talk. You think you're so smart, but I think you talk big to make up for smaller things." Harry said, mentioning Malfoy in a way he never thought about._

_In a flash Malfoy was up against Harry/Zabini and pinning him against the wall with his body. Harry breathed hard, and arched his neck to give their faces a few more inches clear from eachother. _

_"And how would you know that Zabini?" Malfoy asked in an implying tone, and his breath that smelled vaguely of mints and vanilla and...nicotine, ghosted over Harry's skin, tickling him. _

_"I...I...I..." No words could form on Harry's lips as he stared into Grey eyes._

_Malfoy backed away and then looked at Harry/Zabini for half a second before busting up laughing, and then smiled a real genuine smile. "God, I really had you there, didn't I?" _

_Harry was so stunned. Not only by what had just happened, but by the sheer beauty of his smile. It was all he could do, but to just stand there. Suddenly, he took a picture with a flash, and then just like the flash that emitted the camera, Harry was gone. _

In the moonlight, Harry just shrugged at the memory. So he took a picture of Malfoy. He could use it for later as dart practice. So he thought Malfoy had some beauty. Almost everyone did. So he never stopped looking at it every night since then...

Sighing, he laid his head back against the bed frame and stared out into the cold night. He hoped, he trully hoped, that everynight would NOT be like tonight. It was futile really...to believe that his nights would change. They did once. From being as happy as they could be, to being as lonely and sleep-depraved as ever. What was it when someone wouldn't go to bed at night...couldn't?

Harry fought hard to remember what it was called. He couldn't. When he closed his eyes, there was nothing but the mental images of at first Sirius, and lately, Malfoy.

_"You're so Pathetic. You caused your godfather's death and you can't even think of only him. You have to start thinking about some boy. How dare you--"_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" Harry screamed to himself and through the photo album carelessly across the room. He'd been in the habit of putting a silencing charm on the room every night along with a locking charm, so he wasn't worried about anyone waking up or coming to check on him.

He quickly regretted chucking the book across the room and now went over to survey the damage. There were a few ripped pages. In the heat of the moment, he almost started to cry, then he felt stupid as he whispered: "Reparo". It was almost as if he forgot he could do magic.

As quietly as ever, Harry restored the book to it's rightful place and then got back into bed, having cold feet again. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. He could pretend, for now, around his friends that everything was alright. That things were going to be ok. But he knew they weren't going to be.

Ron and Hermione were so involved in eachother all the time. Like Harry was never there. Like he didn't matter. It was alright. At first it was annoying. Now, though he had grown to a certain appreciation of that. It gave him the time to think. Time much needed.

These days were getting colder, and he couldn't make sense of his thoughts anymore. He didn't like his life anymore. Not that it was ever something to be admired, but at least before, it was a semblence to happiness. A happy medium with a Status Quo.

Somehow though, he knew he deserved better. He knew he wanted more. He knew that there was something missing from himself, and that there was something he had tried so hard to keep hidden. He didn't quite know what it was yet. Or maybe he did, but it was something that he wasn't quite sure he was ready for. It was coming regardless.

It kind of reminded Harry of the kid-game phrase: "Ready or not, Here I come."

He'd had enough of the worry. Enough of the pain. He dealt with it every waking moment, and even though he hid it well from everyone, he could never hide the feelings from himself. He'd gone into town one day through the floo system, while the rest of the order was away. Cloaked with his father's invisibility cloak, he went into an apothecary and stole about a case-full of sleeping draught. He would take the potion every night, and every morning he'd wake up to a headache. He didn't care though. He'd just take some magical pain-killers and it would immediately take affect on the ache.

Too bad no one ever thought to make Emotional Pain-Killers. You'd think that with all this magic, someone would have. Or would that be considered "dark magic" to those stupid Ministry authorities? Either way, he'd never heard of it, and if he had then you had better bet your life that he would have paid anything to get it.

He creaked open a loose floor board and pulled out the sleeping draught. Replacing the wooden plank he thought "All this hiding. Always so secretive." It was true. The photo Album, the potion...his identity.

Harry snorted and raised the bottle in mock-toast to the air, and then threw it all back. Downed in one gulp, Harry was alseep before he could say "Goodnight."

Groan. Sigh. Those sounds wouldn't be heard as Harry woke from his potion-induced sleep...he forgot to take the Silence charm and locking charm off the room. He really hoped no one had tried to wake him, because that would have been a disaster.

Stopping in the middle of climbing out of bed, Harry realized it was still night time. Quickly, he transfigured the nearest lamp into a clock. The time read to be 11:45 PM.

The potions must not have been as strong as when he first bought them. They would after all start to deteriorate in potentcy after a few weeks. He'd have to look into strenghtening measures later. But for now, he took off the charms and was about to reach for another sleeping draught, when all the sudden he heard talking noises from one of the lower rooms.

He hadn't really expected anyone to stay up this late. He knew that the Weasely's were gone, and Arthur came to check on the house every once in a while. The only other people staying here, were mad-eye and tonks at the moment, as the rest were too busy with important things.

Grabbing his wand, Harry walked out of the room and quietly, as to not wake that damned portrait of Sirius' mother and also to have the element of suprise, he crept down towards the voices.

"...don't know what's wrong. He's gotten distant I think. I'm not sure if it's us...but I'm worried."

"Don't worry Ginny," Hermione's voice clearly soothing a worried Ginny. "He'll be alright. After all his only real link to his parents died, and the guilt he must be laying on himself is too horrible to imagine."

Harry creaked the door open a bit and cracked a slight smile. Although she had just been talking about him, he still appreciated her presence. She had always been there for him. Even in his tightest of spots and problems, she was there to save the day. He relied on her alot. Now, he was hoping that maybe, this time too, she would be the one to help solve his problems.

"I'm so famous. It's hard to keep track these days." Harry stated.

Hermione whipped around fast as a lightning bolt, and ran over to him. Without even batting an eye, Hermione hugged Harry fully and thoroughly.

"Hermione, Ginny, I didn't know either of you were going to be here." He said into the room, now also peering at Ginny's form. Nothing.

"Sorry Harry." Hermione apologized, almost as if on reflex. "We hope you don't mind, but both of us were sent here to keep you company for the next few days as we prepare for the new school year."

"It's alright 'Mione," he said, using her nickname for good measure. "But you're a bit late if you expect to go shopping in Diagon Alley for books and robes. I've already gathered mine."

If Hermione was suspicious of anything, she didn't show it. Practiced Controll. "That's alright. We've already got our things as well."

Harry should have known. He grinned at the familiar antics. This was what he needed. Not confusing, not depressing...familiar, and warm.

"Oh god Hermione." he said, letting the emotions he was feeling over-whelm him. "I'm so glad guys are here."

"Harry..." Hermione said, not knowing really what to say. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Harry sighed, at his sillyness. "You know, I'm really thirsty. You guys wanna come with me to the kitchen?"

"Sure" The girls replied in unison.

Harry replied with a smile. "Good. Come on."

The trio headed down the stairs, only to be stopped by the sound of tired and strained voices coming from the kitchen, drifting to the stairwell.

"...wasn't his fault Kingsley. He didn't know...couldn't possibly have known! He was set up by You-know-who and that's all there is to it. We've been through this before."

"Yes Weasley. I'm just saying, that if he would have maybe stayed cool and alerted members of the Order to check it out, then we wouldn't be having this disscussion and Sirius would be standing here, making low growls and grumbling at the early hour."

Ginny and Hermione stood stock still even as the turned their heads slightly to gauge Harry's reaction. Harry must have been getting better at the whole emotion thing, because not one showed on his face. That was exactly why the girls would never have guessed that a moment later, he would bolt up the stairs and lock the door magically, with all the spells he could think of.

After doing so, Harry threw himself against the door and slid down it, tears gathering around his tired eyes. He couldn't do this...couldn't stay here any longer. Soon, in a daze, he was packing everything he owned into that school trunk and he was just getting done tying it to his broom and putting a feather weight charm on it when Hermione was suddenly at the door.

"Harry. Come on. What is going on?" Hermione tried.

"Go the fuck away."

"Harry--" After a sigh and brief rustle, Hermione had took out her wand and unlocked the door easily. "Harry please--"

"YOU BELIEVE IT TOO! COME ON JUST FUCKING SAY IT! YOU THINK IT WAS MY FAULT SIRIUS DIED!"

"No I--"

"I'M LEAVING. MOVE."

Hermione barely had time to leap out of the way of his struggling, crying form bursting out the door with his broom. She quickly ran to a broom closet, unbeknowest to Harry and watched him closely as he left.

Harry startled Kingsley and Arthur, as he burst down the stairs and through the door, not once stopping his painful stride, not even for the callings of the two men for him to come back.

**A/N: Well...what do you think? Like this version better or not? Let me know. I'll be sure to post the next chapter ASAP. Thanks for your support guys. **

**love you all,**

**-Dark**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second redone Chappy of previous "Harry Potter and a New Love" I'm leaving up the old copies because I want to see the transitions myself. Well...here goes nothing.**

Chapter 2

"Lost in Tears"

Harry didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to get the fuck away from everything. All the people, the things...the memories and thoughts that the house had held for him. All either too painful, or making him too angry. He couldn't stand it anymore. Couldn't stand the constant stares they tried to conceal from him, the strained whispers, the blaming tones. It was all too much. The ones he thought loved him, were the same ones saying he caused them pain.

He supposed it was true. Hermione would say that they were just angry or scared. that they didn't really mean what they said, but that Sirius' death had affected them greatly. She would also hasten to add that she knew that it meant so much to Harry on a more personal level, but they still felt it too. He wouldn't care. He would just tell he didn't care. Oh Hermione.

In his haste to get out of that wretched place, away from Kingsley and Aruthur, he'd pushed her out of the way, scaring her, and making her feel bad. At first, he expected to feel remorse and guilt at what he'd done. He didn't. He didn't feel anything at all about that. About mostly anything. He was sorry that it might cause her such a reaction...sort of, but he didn't know what else to think. He needed it to be his turn to be worried about, sought after, even the one to be yelling occasionally. Tonight he'd gotten his chance. He'd done just that. Yet...that hadn't fully satisfied him. He needed something else. He need to know a few things, to figure them out, and he knew he couldn't do that with them suffocating him. That's what they were doing. They were trying to suffocate him, trapping him and giving him no escape. Trying to break him. He knew it. He thought about it.

It must've been that he was so deep in thoughts, and too busy keeping his broomstick steady that it wasn't until he heard the words that it became apparant that some one had caught up to him.

"CARPE RETRACTUM!"

Harry could have snorted then if the cracking sound of the gravitational spell wouldn't have covered it...and he wasn't being lurched backwards with the force equivelant to two opposite magnets attracting. He breath knocked out of him, and he suddenly stopped, beside Hermione. For the longest time she said nothing. Even as he began to slowly glide forward through the misting cold night air, she followed just as quietly right beside him. He lost track of time. He couldn't tell you where it began and where it ended. He couldn't tell you what time it was, or even where they were. He knew it would happen eventually and finally it did: Hermione broke the silence.

"Harry..." She started meekly, as if afraid his rage would come back again.

Harry only threw her a glace, that told her he was listening, but if she didn't continue soon he'd lose interest.

"I know what they did was cruel--"

Harry snorted.

"But you have to understand..."

And here it was. He'd thought the words might comfort him in the least. That they might somehow persuade him to change his mind and go back. They didn't. He didn't listen, just stared blankly ahead, and never stopped moving. It was almost as if someone had hit the big OFF button on his emotions. He played with the idea in his mind, to entertain himself while Hermione basically repeated exactly what he thought she'd say had she been there with him. The image changed to the button, with the big OFF above it, when suddenly, like magic, the word FUCK was taped on the left of it, making it say very clearly: FUCK OFF.

"..So you have to know that even though they weren't as greatly affected as you were on such a deeply personal level, that they are hurt too. Grieving in their own way."

"By blaming the only person they know will let them." Harry snarled out. Intending there to be much more venom then there was.

"Why...would you think they thought you would let them walk over you Harry...you know that's not true."

"Isn't it?" Harry asked bitterly. "They know that I'm his godson, and that I went after him when Voldemort was supposedly attacking him. They knew that he only came because I was there. And if I wasn't there, he never would have come there to save me, and never would have been lost in that veil. If I had never existed even then--"

"Don't. You. Dare. Finish. That. Sentence." Hermione said quietly and with so much authoriety and chastise in them, that Harry felt only a little bit stung. Which was an improvement from feeling really nothing.

Harry slowly turned his head and stopped in mid-air. He knew his eyes were giving every emotion away, and right now he didn't care. He need something...someone, to understand what he was going through. He needed someone to know how he felt when things were like this, and when people around him that used to love him without a second thought, now looked at him like he was an animal. He needed someone to understand that he needed someone. No, most importantly, he just needed someone. Who better than Hermione?

They were closer to the ground, and they touched down, and there was a huge billowing Willow near by that they slid through the drooping leaves quietly, and the moonlight sifted through the leaves, creating a little light. Enough for Hermione to see. When the light reflected in Harry's eyes, as she told him to look at her, she saw everything. The widest variety of pain she had ever seen in her life, and she saw it all flick through his eyes. It stabbed her in the heart and closed around her throat. Harry was in pain. He wasn't holding back either. He just sobbed.

It came unexpectedly really. She'd been looking into his eyes, and then all the sudden, she was rubbing and soothing Harry on his back. She hugged him as he soaked her cloack and shirts through and through. She didn't make him stop, or yell or even look at him funny, she just sat there and took it all in. It was alot to take in really. He poured everything out in that good crying session. She soon found herself noticing that it was more than just the pain of losing someone they loved, it was more than the pain of knowing he was held responsible by some, it was more than the reluctant love of many surrounding him, it was more than her and Ron barely containing themselves around Harry, and practically leaving him alone at all times, abandoning him. There was something she couldn't place, and she knew that she desperatly had to, or else she might lose him. People can't carry around burdens like the one he seemed to be holding on to. They'd eventually break, and for Harry, later on, it'd be more than sobbing.

"Harry." She whispered gently against him.

He said nothing, only leaned hesitantly out of her embrace, having cried himself dry.

"What were in those tears?"

For a moment he just sat there and looked at her.

"Pain."

He replied to her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You didn't notice. You never asked. I wouldn't have told you." He finished.

On all three accounts Hermione expected that he was right. She didn't really notice, until now, she never did ask, until now, and she seriously knew he didn't tell her everything.

"I know there was pain there. I felt them Harry. I really actually, genuinly, _felt_ them."

He just looked at her. It seemed that now that his crying session was over, that he'd have no more of being ever so transparent to her. It didn't matter. Not in the least, because she was already starting to place what was going on. In those tears, the ones he'd shed so willingly just now, the ones that poured everything out, onto her sweater, contained pain, fear, depression, sorrow, and want. A longing so unfulfilled and hollow she nearly choked. In crying the way Harry had done just now, he had shown her through his tears, that he was lost.

They were in the air again. They were flying aimlessly. Hermione vaguely wondered where they were going, and why they were still leaving away from Siri--Harry's house. So she asked.

"Harry...Where are we going?"

"I...--"

"Harry! I said, Where. Are. We. Going?"

"I don't know! I thought this was the way back...I think we're...lost."

"HARRY!"

"WHAT?"

"Oh god this can't be happening. Are you sure?" Hermione asked, making certain he wasn't just pulling her leg.

"No, I'm not sure. That's why we're flying around aimlessly, in no general direction. But just to make sure why don't you ask that willow we passed three hours ago?" Harry said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Fine. What now?"

"I don't know. All I have is my wand, my trunk, and the maruader's map. What good will any of that do us?"

"Harry! The Marauder's Map! We can modify it to detect different locations other than Hogwarts!"

"Hermione...I don't know..."

"Oh don't be silly. All we have to do is..."

With that, she started to work on spells and different incantations that would blend temporarily with the magic in the map. Within the hour, things were moving swiftly, and they had the finer details worked out...or so it appeared.

"Now look what you've done!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, Hermione, you were the on who had the brilliant idea of modifying the map! So therefore, it is your fault."

"Well, it doesn't matter. We're very close to a Magic Community, and we can ask for directions. I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind if we arrive at Hogwarts a few days early."

"Oh, and how would you know if it was a Magic Community down there? That could be just a muggle village."

"Harry, the signs clearly indicate that it is a Magic Community. Only wizards and witches can see the signs that lead to these villages, and it's how those who like to live alone and secluded get exactly that."

"Whatever, let's just go."

They touched down, tired and cold, and made their way to the first house they saw. Surely things couldn't get any more horrible than they already were.

**A/N: I'm trying to get these chapters out as quick as I can...but I've hit a sort of writers block. I'm going to take a week or two just to re-collect my thoughts on where this piece should be headed. Then I will start re-writing it again. But as for now, here's the next chapter. BTW! I just got an idea for two or three new fics. Now I know that I can barely keep up with the fics I have going, but since I have writers block on this story, what more of an opportune time to start another? Anyway I like all the ideas, so I'm going to give the synopsis of all the stories down below, and you choose which one you would like to see first. HURRY AND VOTE!**

**The Reason Love is Blind**

_Author: Dark-Lighter0405_

Rating: R (Just to be safe)

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Description: Draco and Harry are friends...Well sort of. It's about a year after graduation, and they find themselves living together, living day-to-day lives of working jobs, fighting and calling names, and secluding themselves from the wizarding world. Through-out the year Draco and Harry go through different things with and apart from each other. Harry finds himself in a situation that calls the phrase: Friends with Benefits: to mind. What will happen when Harry starts to want to be more?

**Dragon-Roses**

Rating: R

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Description: Draco is kicked out of his house. He doesn't mind though...he is scared, but that doesn't change that he's a Malfoy, and Malfoy's do not show they're week. When one Herbology lesson catches his attention, he along with Harry are dragged into an adventure worth the Triwizard Tournament.

**Harry Potter and the Dagger of Damnation**

Rating: R

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Description: It's now five years Post-Hogwarts. Harry and Draco find themselves loving eachother, and fighting a losing battle against Voldemort. Secrets are revealed, and new things are learned, as Harry travels around the world, and even re-visits Hogwarts, to find the keys to Defeating his greatest Enemy. Feartures: A new power that Harry gains, Spells his father created after he caught Snape making his own, Voldemort's Secret Weapon, and much much more.

**SMUT THAT I AM WRITING SOON:**

**I am so not Your Friend**

Rating: T

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Description: Harry is aggressive.

**Hey don't look at me! It's his fault I swear!**

Rating: T

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Description: Draco reflects on his and Harry's relationship, and tells us exactly whose "fault" it is. You tell 'em Draco!


End file.
